1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormality detecting apparatus for an imaging apparatus that detects the presence of abnormal conditions (for example, grime in an optical system, etc.) in the imaging apparatus that can image, for example, in the visible light region or infrared region.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-347823, filed Nov. 30, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known an apparatus that measures the quantity of reflected light in the light output from the headlights of a vehicle using a photosensor disposed in the proximity of an infrared camera mounted on the vehicle, and, based on the detected quantity of light, detects the presence of grime on the infrared camera (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-211449).
In the apparatus according to an example of the aforementioned prior art, in addition to the infrared camera, it is necessary to provide the photosensor as a special apparatus for detecting the presence of grime on the infrared camera. There is therefore the possibility of the constitution of the apparatus becoming complicated and the installation position of the infrared camera being restricted in order to operate the photosensor in the desired state.